


Emotional Support Pom

by zombie_espresso



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: First time posting on here, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_espresso/pseuds/zombie_espresso
Summary: What happens when a fearsome werewolf is forced to live his life as a pomeranian?





	1. Chapter 1

If you had told the great Bakugo Katsuki that he would end up as a lapdog, he would have barked in your face with laughter before threatening to blow your ass up for thinking of such a thing, yet here he was, soft paws padding down the stairs after he heard his caretaker’s call of “dinner!”. 

It wasnt supposed to end like this, during the full moon he was a fearsome werewolf, able to hunt and terrorize as he pleased, but in the days between he was only able to transform halfway and take on a dog’s appearance. Normal werewolves could turn into breeds such as german shepherds or even huskies to maintain their powerful aura, but Katsuki had gotten the short end of the stick in that department, as when he shifted into his dog form, he was a small and fluffy blonde pomeranian. He hated his dog form, he felt it was useless, if he had the choice then he would have never used it, but even he could admit that it came with its own perks. His looks were able to score him some meat from delis or from passerbys who just cooed at his fluffy fur and cute face, until they try to go for the pet and he’s set ablaze in growls and high pitched barking. The forest close to the city was his home, and the city itself was his playground, until he got too careless one day and got animal control hot on his tail. Someone had reported a “rabid dog” in their area and gave the police his exact description and within minutes he was running as fast as his little legs could carry him to escape the van that was trying to keep up. He dipped and dodged where he could, avoiding the legs of the people he was running past and found a hole in a fenced yard big enough for him to squeeze into, and thats exactly what he did. He shook himself after, taking a few deep breaths and listening to the van speed past the house who’s yard he’s currently hiding in. 

“Shit, this isnt good”, he thought to himself as he layed on the cool grass, panting hard. It was hot, and with all of the running he did he knew he needed to get himself to a source of water quick. 

“Oh my, you poor puppy”, he jolted to the sound of an elderly woman approaching him, and his first instinct was to bare his teeth and begin snarling, until he took a good look at her. She was old, real old and couldnt possibly pose a threat, if the cane was anything to go by. She had the sweetest smile on her face and that was when he knew his life was going to change. He was taken in under her care not long after, she provided for him and she also spoiled him when she could. He learned that her name was Nancy, and before the pom came along, she had raised and taken care of a bernese mountain dog named Lady up until her passing earlier that year, so Nancy was no stranger to taking care of a dog. The first month with her was rough, to say the least, there was a lot of trial and error on both of their parts, Nancy learned that Katsuki wasnt used to being pet or handled and Katsuki quickly learned that he couldnt bite out of every situation. He learned a lot about her, how her husband had passed a few years back to an illness, and how her son rarely visits her when he wasnt looking for money. He had planned on escaping by the end of the first month to go back to his forest, but when he looked at Nancy he couldnt help but feel the twinge of guilt in his heart, he couldnt leave her like this. So he thought sticking around wouldnt hurt, whats the worse that can happen? 

“Fluffums! Come on baby, else we gonna be late”, Nancy called out to Katsuki, who came running to her as soon as he heard the awful name she gave him. Seriously, what kind of name is Fluffums? He rolled his eyes when she picked him up, taking him to her car and he mentally prepared himself for the hell that was her driving. He had no idea where she was taking him, but it couldnt be any place that she hadnt taken him before, he also secretly wished that she was taking him to the dog park so he can run around and terrorize the bigger dogs. He became confused when she pulled into a parking lot to a store he wasnt familiar with, until he looked at the store name and he felt his stomach drop. Hazel’s Grooming stared back at him in red lettering, and he could only stare in shock while Nancy took him out of the car and started hobbling towards the entrance. All at once he was bombarded by an array of scents and sounds, he could smell the other dogs in the back as well as hear their incessant barking, and he could hear the buzzing sounds of clippers and the snipping of scissors. His heart beat faster and he could start to feel the beginning of adrenaline course through his veins until he hears one of the other humans talk to his caretaker. 

“Well hey there Nancy! Didnt think we’d see you again after Lady’s passing, what can i do for you?”, a man’s voice asked while Nancy adjusted her hold on the now trembling Katsuki. 

“Hello Hazel, always wonderful to see you, I’m here with my new puppy Fluffums! You see, his hair has started to become unruly and im concerned for mats, so i wanted to try and see if you could help give him a little trim”, Nancy replied in her always cheerful tone, and Katsuki looked toward the dark toned man who’s hands were currently reaching towards him! His instinct took over and he snapped his mouth at him, low snarls leaving his muzzle while Hazel jolts, surprised at the reaction. 

“Whoa there little guy, im not gunna hurt ya”, he chuckled, reaching over much more slowly. Katsuki, however, didnt like the feeling this man was giving him and tried snapping at his fingers again, a yelp escaping his lips. 

“Fluffums! That aint no way to treat Hazel, behave!”, Nancy scolded him and Katsuki’s pinned his ears back. Hazel blinked, surprised that the pom submitted so easily to her yelling that he was able to thoroughly check over him, running his fingers through his coat and look at his nails and teeth. Katsuki growled softly when Hazel checked his teeth, and before he knew it, he was in the arms of the man and being taken to the back. He looked back at Nancy in fear while she cheerfully waved at him and turned her attention to another groomer who was asking her questions. ‘What the hell is going on?’, he thought while he clambered into the cage that Hazel had offered, and thats when he took a good look at where he was. In his limited field of vision he could see a wall of kennels in front of him, from ceiling to floor and most were occupied by dogs of all breeds. Some were snoozing, others were barking at the door, and one was even pacing around and pawing at the door. It all made Katsuki nervous, more so when he saw people walk past his kennel, some stopping to take dogs out of kennels or put them back in. It felt almost like a lifetime before he saw the same man stop in front of his kennel door and open it, and Katsuki smooshed himself in the nearest corner, his lips pulled back in a snarl and death in his eyes. Hazel tried to reassure him with soft coos while he tried reaching in for him, but Katsuki knew better and chomped down on his hand when it grew too close. Hazel yelped, pulling back and holding his now injured hand while he closed the kennel door. 

“Alright, someone’s gunna have to try and get this dog out cause he’s not having none of me!” 

20 minutes passed by with the other groomers and even bathers attempting to try and take Katsuki out, and each time they tried he would be barking and snapping at their hands. The air became tense when they mostly realized that he wasnt budging from his spot, and thought he would be a lost cause if he wasnt letting anyone get him out of the kennel. Thats when you walked through the door, greeting your coworkers and apologizing to Hazel for being late when you were filled in on the ‘kennel aggressive pom’ in the back. Hazel wanted to call Nancy to come pick him up until you offered to try and take him out, and you were met with an incredulous look from your boss. He sighed, shrugging and telling you good luck while you went to the back to meet this fearsome pomeranian that has all of your other coworkers shook. You looked into the kennel to see stunning red eyes staring back, and you lifted your brows, he was so small! And so cute! No way this little dude was terrorizing your friends. You were surprised when he immediately starting barking when you opened the kennel, and simply stood there until his barks turned into low growls. Katsuki watched you, his teeth still bared until you began to softly talk to him. 

“Hello there, im (y/n). You’re very cute, but everyone else thinks you’re a meanie. You’re not a meanie, are you? You must be so scared, i promise im not gunna hurt you”, your voice was soft, and you set your hands on the grate where he can see them. His eyes went to your hands and his growls turned into whimpers, he didnt want to admit it but he was scared, he has no idea who anyone was and definitely had no idea if they were there to hurt him or worse, take him away from Nancy. He looked back to your face and saw you smiling softly at him, your hands slowly moving closer before they stopped, and he finally moved from the corner to approach your hands, his nose picking up your scent. 

“Thats it, see? Not gunna hurt you, i just wanna help you feel better”, you cooed, one of your hands lifting towards his face. He instinctively moved his head back, eyes glued to your hand before it disappeared behind his head and he felt you scratch behind his ears. He started to relax, it felt nice after all, he liked it when Nancy scratched behind his ears but she didnt do it as often as he liked. He huffed softly, tail starting to slowly wag behind him and his eyes went to your face when he hears you giggling. 

“Aww, is that a tail wag? How about you let me take care of you?”, you grinned, slowly moving him into your arms and out of the back kennel area towards your grooming table. You were met with mouths agape and light praise for getting him out and you slowly set him on your table, looping his head through your groomers helper and taking a comb from your cabinet to hold it in front of his face. He watched you, sniffing the comb before you began to lightly comb him, and he further relaxed to your touches. It was odd not only to your fellow workers, but to him as well since you were another stranger like these other people, but he couldnt help but smell something different about you, something he couldnt place. You had worked on him for far longer than you usually would have, brushing him and snipping at his coat until you were satisfied with his fluff and informing one of the people at the computers that he was “all ready to go”. He looked between you and the person who was currently calling Nancy, he’s going home? You picked up on this and chuckled to yourself, spraying him with some cologne before you gently picked him up. 

“Thats right lil dude, you’re going home soon”, you ressured him before placing him back in his kennel, and he wagged his tail, thankful to finally get out of this place. 

He doesnt remember when he dozed off, but be was woken up by the sound of his kennel door opening, and when he looked up at your smiling face, his stomach couldnt help but do a flip. To him, you were stunning, and he wanted so badly to know more about you. He didnt struggle when you took him out of the kennel, he didnt fight when you carried him from the back towards Nancy, who was already cooing at him and complimenting his new haircut. He simply looked back at you when he was given to Nancy, and he committed your face to memory, your smile was etched into his mind and he felt his heart swell when he heard you speak. 

“Thank you for letting me work on Fluffums today, Nancy! My name is (y/n), please dont hesitate to let me work on him again!” 

Somehow, he knew this wasnt going to be the last time he saw you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were starting to get comfy, you and Katsuki get thrown into a loop.

Every month for the next 7 months, Nancy would take Katsuki back to the groomery to get pampered and groomed by you, and it was something he couldnt help feel excited for. He loved seeing you, although he hated the way you handled him, you were far too gentle for his taste and every time he tried to rough house with you, you would gently reprimand him. “Hold still little guy, i gotta finish up your cut”, you would gently scold, and he would huff in annoyance, standing perfectly still while you snipped at his mane. He had grown to love his haircuts, he liked how powerful it made him feel and he doesnt mind having you so close to him.

He watched as you worked, your face twisted in concentration while you continued to snip at his coat, making sure he looked his best, there was nothing but perfection when it came to you. Much like his life with Nancy, Katsuki and you both had learned much about the other. You learned what he was and wasnt okay with when it came to handling him, and he learned a lot about you from listening in to the salon chatter that happened every time he visited. He learned what you liked to eat for lunch, listened to what kind of plans you made with coworkers outside of work hours and even saw what kind of person you were when clients werent around, you were more laid back and cracked jokes while you worked on him. Your coworkers, which he later learned were also your close friends, were still having a hard time with Katsuki, since he wasnt as trusting to them as he was to you. Whenever Nancy came to pick him up, they would always ask you to get him from the kennel as they would all learn the hard way the pom is both bark and bite. Even after the months he’s been visiting, he was adamant on sticking with you and turning his nose away from anyone else who tried to work on him. His behavior didnt go unnoticed though, and you always chuckled whenever someone made the comment of how he acted like a person with you, always giving you responses when you cooed at him and doing what you asked of him, such as standing still or turning his head a certain way. “He’s just really smart, arent you, handsome?”, you’d coo and he would begin to wiggle in his spot, earning him a giggle from you and a few good scratches behind the ear. 

“Alright, i think that wraps this up, can someone call Nancy while i put Fluffums up?”, you asked, removing the loop from Katsuki’s head while you gave his coat a few extra brushes and opened your arms for him to jump into, which he happily obliged. Into the kennel he went, and he sighed almost sadly, not wanting to think about the long month he’d have to wait to see you again, so instead of thinking about it, he decided to do what he usually did after a day of getting pampered, and that was a nap. Usually he was only able to doze off since the kennel grate wasnt exactly the most comfortable, and you werent really allowed to put a bed in there for him, but you did at least try to put some dry towels in there as a makeshift bed, and he was always grateful, curling himself on that and dozing off to pass the time. He cant remember when he actually fell asleep, but he knew he did when he was suddenly awoken by the sounds of several voices in front of his kennel. He lifted his head to see faces staring sadly at him, one being yours and he began to grow concerned. What was going on? Had something happened? His questions were instantly answered when he heard you talking to your boss, and the conversation only made his panic grow. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I.. dont really know, I hadnt thought of a protocol when it came to pet parents passing after dropping their dogs off” 

What? Passing? He scrambled to his feet, making you and Hazel jump slightly at his reaction. You two shared a look before starting to walk away from his kennel to finish the conversation, and he found himself wanting to follow, only to be stopped at the bars. He strained himself to listen, but it was hard with all of the other dogs barking over your soft conversation. He barked towards your direction, brows furrowing when you looked back and bit your lower lip to look at your boss with a look of determination in your eyes. Your lips moved, words he was unable to decipher and he looked towards Hazel when the man turned to look back at Katsuki, before looking back at you and whatever he said to you seemed to only add fuel to the fire as you nod curtly to him and leave the back area. Katsuki whined, pressing his face against the kennel door while Hazel ran a hand down his face and sighed heavily. He seemed to stand there for a minute or two before following behind you into the front of the salon. 

“Sir, i understand and im terribly sorry for your loss but you’re the only other contact she put on the profile, we’re simply asking if you will be picking up-“, you shut your mouth tightly when the man on the other end began yelling, tears almost filling your eyes at the obscenities he spewed before hanging up. You sighed, hanging up the phone to look at Hazel, who had a questioned look on his face which you responded with a shake of your head. He crossed his arms, mulling his thoughts over. “Fine, i know that if she was still with us, she would insist on you taking care of him”, his words seemed to wash your worries away cause you perked up and hugged him in gratitude. 

“I promise he’s in good hands”, your voice cracked and when you pulled away you were wiping at your eyes, the gravity of the situation finally seeming to catch up to you. Hazel squeezed your shoulder, instructing you to take Katsuki and the rest of the day off, he’ll handle everything and you nod, going to your work table to put everything away before going to the back where Katsuki was. He was sitting patiently in front of the door, seeming deep in thought until you came into his line of vision and he shot up, his ears folding back when he saw how red and puffy your eyes were. He didnt need an explanation to know what happened, he wasnt an idiot after all, but it still didnt make it hurt less knowing that Nancy went so suddenly. You opened his kennel door, sniffling softly yet still giving him a smile as you reached to scratch him behind the ears. He met you halfway, pressing his face into your palm and letting out a soft sigh, as if he understood what had happened and you couldnt stop the fresh tears that were now rolling down your cheeks.

“Im so sorry Fluffums, but i promise ill take care of you as she would have wanted”, your words echoed within him, his ruby red eyes staring deep within yours and he huffs in response, trotting into your open arms to be taken to his new home.


End file.
